


50 Sentences, Two Sets, Assassin's Creed

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sets of 50 themes done for a single-sentence writing challenge.  Written prior to AC: Brotherhood, canon-accurate only up to Assassin's Creed 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences, Two Sets, Assassin's Creed

#01 - Blend

Ezio slipped through the gathered people, unnoticed - a blade in the crowd.

#02 - Stain

As yet another chemical concoction failed to remove the dried blood from Ezio’s robes, Leonardo sighed, “Who on earth thought it would be a good idea for an assassin to wear white?”

#03 - Island

Ezio smiled as Leonardo bade him enter, the workshop as always an island of peace and safety in a turbulent sea of hostility.

#04 - Apple

_Of course,_ Ezio thought as he watched Leonardo’s fascination with the Apple’s images, _if any mind would be undaunted, it would be his._

#05 - Paper

Ezio shook his head as Leonardo rifled through his desk, convinced that one day he’d have to rescue the artist from an avalanche of disorganized paper.

#06 - Relax

Ezio settled comfortably on Leonardo’s couch for a modeling session, content to be of use to his friend while he caught up on some much-needed sleep.

#07 - Leaves

Ezio smiled and gave a gallant bow as two young ladies giggled at him - not realizing they were laughing at the leaves and blossoms still sticking to him from his latest dive into a flower cart.

#08 - Proof

“It is done,” Giovanni murmured, handing Lorenzo his latest victim’s signet ring. 

#09 - Ugly

Altair shuddered as Malik roughly pounded into him, taking what he could no longer get from the women who found his maimed body hideous.

#10 - Book

Malik supposed he should be glad he had more time for books now, but it was a bitter comfort when they were his only companions.

#11 - Brood

Altair perched on Jerusalem’s rooftops, scowling at Solomon’s Temple - a looming reminder of the day everything had gone wrong.

#12 - Mesh

Ezio watched the pigeons mill around behind the mesh of their cage, wondering who he would be sent to kill next.

#13 - Soft

The stray cats had come to love and trust Leonardo so much that the recent mother did not even object as he gently lifted her newborn kitten, smiling as he stroked its soft fur.

#14 - Shelf

He’d only been trying to be helpful when he’d reached up to pull the scroll off the shelf for Malik, Altair thought grumpily as he fled the bureau before the irritable rafiq could hit him over the head with the scroll again.

#15 - Alone

Malik was grateful that visits from the other assassins were rare - on the whole, he preferred his own company to that of those bumbling idiots.

#16 - Fall

No matter how often he did it, Ezio always loved the leap into empty air, the feeling of soaring before the cushioned fall far below.

#17 - Knot

Leonardo sat behind Ezio with a comb, shaking his head and exclaiming, “How on earth did you manage to get your hair into such a tangle?”

#18 - Crowd

Despite the excellent cover they offered, Ezio hated crowds - pushing his way through one never failed to remind him of the execution he had been unable to stop.

#19 - Denial

Each time Altair saw Malik, he wished Malik could forgive him, and each time he was denied.

#20 - Train

“Yes, Desmond, a train,” Shaun rolled his eyes at the incredulous protest.  “You’d be surprised how quickly assassins end up on the no-fly list.”

#21 - Fur

Leonardo ran his hand over the thick cape with sadness for the creatures that had lost their lives to make it.

#22 - Chrome

Desmond looked up from the motorcycle with a scowl at Shaun’s snide, “The way you’re polishing that so lovingly makes one really wonder about your lack of interest in women.”

#23 - Heart

Humming cheerfully to himself, Leonardo carefully painted hearts on Ezio’s sleeping face.

#24 - Intention

Altair silently watched Malik work on his map, wondering how his good intentions that day had gone so horribly wrong.

#25 - Push

Shaun smirked as Desmond yelled in his face - it was so easy, and so much fun, to push the American’s buttons.

#26 - Look

However his eyes scanned the room, Lorenzo could not see Giovanni - but the pricking at the back of his neck told him the assassin was there.

#27 - Weight

Altair looked at the empty sleeve pinned at Malik’s shoulder, wondering if the weight of his guilt would ever fade.

#28 - Spider

“You can’t be serious,” Shaun looked at Desmond in disbelief, “the big bad assassin is afraid of spiders?”

#29 - Robe

Ezio supposed he should feel bad as he watched the priest’s vestments turn slowly red - but he fought evil in whatever form it took.

#30 - Umbrella

“No, you can’t share mine,” Shaun growled at a pathetically damp Desmond, “You should have checked the forecast and brought your own.”

#31 - Surface

Unlike the assassins of old, who walked apart from humanity, Ezio hid his intentions behind a charming smile, flashy dress, and flamboyant attitude.

#32 - Idea

“All right, whose bright idea was this?” Shaun came storming out of the shower dripping wet, utterly naked and with a head of soapy and very purple hair.

#33 - Diamond

Ezio grinned as he pocketed the Templar’s treasures - that diamond would bring enough to get Leonardo quite a lovely present.

#34 - Blind

“Again,” Malik spoke sharply as the flat of his sword came down across Altair’s shoulder, “If you cannot even fight with one of your senses lost, how dare you look down on me?”

#35 - Flow

Ezio lay hidden beneath a blanket in the loose gondola, hearing the guards laugh about how some poor bastardo had left their boat untied, as the tide carried him right past them.

#36 - Movement

Altair was awed and humbled as he watched Malik fight, grace and strength and economy of movement nothing hampered by the loss of one limb.

#37 - More

“I’m not going to beg, you insufferable prat, so hurry up and move,” Shaun growled, panting.

#38 - Honey

Ezio smiled up at Leonardo before taking a long, slow lick of the sweet and sticky trail he’d left across the artist’s chest

#39 - Weather

Altair grumbled and glared at the sky - the one day it poured rain for hours on end _would_ have to be the day he had to crouch motionless on a rooftop all day stalking his prey.

#40 - Blue

Ezio knew his favorite color was blue, but it was a long time before he realized that was because it was the color of Leonardo’s eyes.

#41 - Double

Desmond, in Altair’s memories, paused at his reflection and stared at the uncanny likeness that had passed down through the centuries.

#42 - Braid

Ezio sighed and held still as Leonardo played with his hair, praying the artist would sober up soon.

#43 - Thread

“Honestly, how can you bear such wounds without a murmur, and yet whine like a baby when it comes time to stitch them up?” Leonardo asked crossly as he got out his medical supplies.

#44 - Angles

There was no softness in Altair’s face, all hard planes and sharp angles, but Malik preferred it that way.

#45 - Daydream

Ezio put an arm around Leonardo’s shoulders as he looked out over Monteriggioni, wondering if there would ever come a day when he could set aside his assassin’s robes and live here in peace.

#46 - Nightmare

Altair knew what Malik’s nightmare was about - it never varied, after all - and yet there was not a single word or gesture of comfort he could offer that the other man would have accepted.

#47 - Honor

Ezio watched his poisoned victim writhe, trying to remember a time when he had known what honor was.

#48 - Palm

Ezio chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Leonardo’s palm just to watch the artist blush.

#49 - Screen

As they fled Abstergo, Demond couldn’t help thinking with a smirk that Vidic should have screened his employees a little better.

#50 - Warmth

Leonardo rested against Ezio’s chest, smiling contentedly at his comforting warmth.

************

#01 - Comfort

Altair put his arm around Malik’s shoulders, hoping against hope that the other man would accept the gesture.

#02 - Kiss

“So you were clumsy enough to get yourself hurt on your first real mission,” Shaun grumbled, “don’t expect me to kiss it and make it better.”

#03 - Soft

Altair watched Malik care for the baby bird that had fallen into the Bureau’s garden, amused by the soft spot in the otherwise irascible rafiq.

#04 - Pain

Whatever the surgeons had given Malik kept him from screaming or flailing about - but it did not stop him from feeling the blade dismembering his living arm.

#05 - Potatoes

As he peeled what seemed like his 100th potato, Ezio reminded himself not to offer Leonardo help in the kitchen ever again.

#06 - Rain

For reasons Giovanni had never been privy to, Lorenzo was always out of sorts when it rained - but then, Giovanni did his best to make up for that.

#07 - Chocolate

Shaun stared down at Desmond’s stash before sighing, “Why am I not surprised you have a sweet tooth?”

#08 - Happiness

One of many reasons that Ezio enjoyed being with Leonardo was that the artist’s good moods were always infectious, and it was one of the few times the young assassin ever had cause to smile anymore.

#09 - Telephone

It wasn’t until after Shaun had reported in, and Desmond had heard his clipped accent on the other end of the line, that Desmond was able to relax enough to get some sleep.

#10 - Ears

“It has reached my ears,” Lorenzo murmured as he stalked around the bound assassin, “that you have been unfaithful to me, Giovanni - I do hope for your sake that such rumors are untrue.”

#11 - Name

Ezio wondered, at times, whether Leonardo envied those who could claim a family name - but Leonardo never spoke of such things, and Ezio never asked.

#12 - Sensual

Ezio smiled as Leonardo closed his eyes in enjoyment at the feel of soft soap gliding down his arm, Ezio’s every touch slow and soft and gentle as he bathed his lover.

#13 - Death

Although Kadar’s body had not been recovered, Malik had made him a gravestone anyway, and visited each time he was at Masyaf.

#14 - Sex

Ezio had thought he knew everything there was to know about sex, but it was not until he met Leonardo that he understood the difference between that and making love.

#15 - Touch

Malik pretended to remain asleep when Altair reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, unwilling to let the other man see how much he ached for the simple comfort of that touch.

#16 - Weakness

Lorenzo employed Giovanni because he was never weak, and Giovanni served him for that very same reason.

#17 - Tears

When they got word about the Templars finding Desmond’s family, Shaun said nothing, but simply put an arm around Desmond and pretended not to notice him cry.

#18 - Speed

When Leonardo begged Ezio to slow the carriage, protesting that he could get them both killed, Ezio merely grinned and replied, “That’s what makes it fun!”

#19 - Wind

Ezio closed his eyes as the wind whistled past him, trusting in his skill to land the leap alive.

#20 - Freedom

Malik stared at the sky and wished he could not remember a time when the world had been his to travel.

#21 - Life

Ezio stared helplessly down at the new little life that had been deposited in his hands by the baby’s mother, calling helplessly after his former lover, “But what do I _do_ with it?”

#22 - Jealousy

It was a very good thing, Giovanni couldn’t help thinking amid the breathless moans and cries of ecstasy, that Maria was not a jealous woman.

#23 - Hands

Ezio loved Leonardo’s hands - agile and clever and strong - and could happily watch him tinker with his devices for hours on end.

#24 - Taste

Ezio couldn’t help wondering, as he pulled Leonardo close to enjoy their afterglow, how one small taste of this had ruined him for women.

#25 - Devotion

Lorenzo never questioned Giovanni’s loyalty - there was never a need.

#26 - Forever

Malik remembered a time when he and Altair and Kadar had been young, and Malik had thought they would all be friends forever.

#27 - Blood

As Desmond lived the lives of his ancestors, he couldn’t help but wonder what legacy their blood had passed to him.

#28 - Sickness

Altair patiently endured the abuse Malik heaped upon him as he tended the fevered rafiq, knowing it was no more than his due.

#29 - Melody

Desmond stood outside the bathroom door, stunned to discover that not only did Shaun sing in the shower, but he had a fine voice for it too.

#30 - Star

Altair patiently waited out the sandstorm in the lee of his camel, knowing that with nightfall he could use the stars to find his way through the deserts’ changed dunes.

#31 - Home

Ezio curled up in Leonardo’s bed for a nap, sleepily wondering when he had come to think of the workshop as home.

#32 - Confusion

“Honestly, Desmond, it’s not rocket science - all right, I suppose technically it _is_ rocket science, but at least try to keep up, all right?” Shaun growled at the puzzled brunette.

#33 - Fear

Malik stood over Kadar’s body and fought like a madman, as fearless as only a man with nothing left to lose can be.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Desmond stared, and Shaun glared murderously back, growling, “If you even _think_ of telling anyone that I hate thunderstorms, I won’t hesitate to wring your bloody neck.”

#35 - Bonds

As Malik helped Altair with plans to manage Masyaf now that Al Mualim was defeated, he couldn’t help but wonder at how fate had tied the two of them together through friendship and rivalry, hatred and love.

#36 - Market

Ezio grinned to himself as he purchased the little model that had intrigued Leonardo so - he couldn‘t wait to get to the workshop and present it to his friend.

#37 - Technology

“Yes, Desmond, it’s called technology and it makes all our lives simpler, now quit worrying about how it works and just get on with it,” Shaun growled.

#38 - Gift

At Leonardo’s pleased exclamation of, “Ezio, you remembered my birthday!”, Ezio was suddenly very glad that he’d randomly decided to pick up a nice bottle of wine on his way to the workshop.

#39 - Smile

No matter how hard the mission, how long or bloody or difficult, all it took for Ezio to feel that all was right with the world was Leonardo’s welcoming smile.

#40 - Innocence

For all that Ezio relied on Leonardo for some things, he took pains never to involve the artist in his world more than absolutely necessary, wanting that beautiful innocence to remain untouched.

#41 - Completion

Lorenzo’s growled, “You will not finish until I say so,” made Giovanni hiss in displeasure - but his lord’s word was law.

#42 - Clouds

Desmond fully expected that when he started pointing out shapes in the clouds, Shaun would call him childish and tell him to shut up, but for once the other man was silent, looking up at the sky wistfully.

#43 - Sky

Desmond stared through the windows of the warehouse, wishing that he could see the sky without glass barring the way.

#44 - Heaven

Ezio said a prayer for the souls of his father and brothers, hoping that despite whatever sins they may have committed in life, they would find a way into heaven.

#45 - Hell

Shaun glared once more at the stuck elevator, then at Desmond, before growling, “An hour in here, with him - I’m in hell.”

#46 - Sun

At his first opportunity to leave the safety of their shelter, Desmond simply stood in the sun for a moment, soaking up its warmth.

#47 - Moon

Leonardo smiled, telling Ezio, “It is a beautiful moon indeed tonight, but if you believe I will fall for the same romantic lines you use on your pretty ladies, you are much mistaken.”

#48 - Waves

The first time Altair had seen the sea, he had stopped and watched the waves in fascination for a long time.

#49 - Hair

Leonardo smiled as he ran the comb slowly through Ezio’s hair, thinking to himself that the relaxed assassin reminded him of a contented cat.

#50 - Supernova

“And someday the sun will go supernova and fry the entire bloody world, but let’s keep things to more immediate concerns, shall we?” Shaun glared at the scowling Desmond.


End file.
